


Tumblr Inbox Requests

by GooreyGuts



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), House of Wax (2005), Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooreyGuts/pseuds/GooreyGuts
Summary: A compilation of the inbox requests I get in via my tumblr. I will update it as more come in.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Bo Sinclair/Reader, Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Kudos: 37





	1. Bo Sinclair x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Short lil fic based from the prompt "I fucking love you" "hang up and tell me this when your sober"   
> It's my first so please be kind

He hadn’t intended to get quite so drunk, but there was a lot on his mind that night and whiskey was on the menu. The bartender had been sympathetic, listening to mechanic ramble about his woes and occasionally refilling his glass, an action that was always met with an appreciative smile and a polite ‘thank you’ that gradually become more and more slurred as his blood-alcohol level rose. How he intended to get home that night was a mystery even to him as he was far too drunk to even consider driving and it was very unlikely that a taxi would come out to a trucker bar in the middle of nowhere. Staring down into the dark liquid, Bo considered the idea of sleeping in his truck but dismissed it as he hated driving with a hangover, especially one that was going to wipe him out like the one he felt coming.

“You got someone coming to come get you Bo?”

Looking up from his drink, his vision blurred and doubled as he tried to focus on the bartender. After blinking a few times, he managed to get his eyes to focus but couldn’t stop his head from spinning. He noticed the concerned expression on the bartenders’ face as she subtly put the whiskey bottle under the bar, cutting him off for his own good. Bo didn’t protest, he was pretty sure that if he drank any more, he was certain that he wouldn’t be able to stumble to his truck, let alone walk.

“I could call probably call one of my brothers t’ drive out n’ get me, if I could use yer phone?” There was effort on his part to talk normally but his speech was slurred and slow with unnatural pauses as he had tried to string his words together and make sense. Bo chuckled to himself, proud that he’d managed to get the words out at least somewhat coherently, rewarding himself with the last of the whiskey in his cup. Part of him wanted one more shot for the road, but the sensible part told reminded him that he was already way past his own set boundaries.

Nodding the waitress set down the glass she was polishing and tucked the rag into her back pocket as she went out back to grab the office phone. Holding the phone in her hand she paused for a thought, it was odd for someone in Bo’s kind of business to not have a personal phone, what if an emergency repair was needed? Tapping her thumb on the hard-plastic casing she mentally shrugged, deciding that he’d probably left whatever phone he had in his truck or at the garage, not wanting to be disturbed.

“Here you go, sugar, take a long as you need but just you make sure that I get that phone back or my boss’ll be kicking down my door…again.”

Bo watched the woman sigh before wandering off to assumedly gather glasses to be washed and clear up tables, if he had enough cash in his wallet, he would leave her a nice sized tip as a ‘thank you for putting up with me’ gesture. He picked up the phone, it was both oddly heavy and oddly light, but that could just be the alcohol messing with his brain. Despite the buttons on the phone being far too small for his liking and him having to punch the number in multiple times due to mistakes, Bo managed to get the call going, calling his twin first and foremost. Vincent did not pick up; Bo left an angry drunk voicemail about how he never answers his phone, apologising profusely at the end and telling his brother how much he loves him, before hanging up.

Kneading his temple with his fingers, Bo carefully punched in another number, Lester’s mobile and rang it.

_“Hello?”_

The voice was not Lesters.

 _“H-hello? Is anyone there?”_ The voice asked again. It took Bo a few seconds to realise that it was you on the other end, a warm, albeit drunken, smile grew across Bo’s face as he hummed contently.

“Hey babydoll… what’s a fine thing like you doin’ with m’ brothers’ phone?”

It was clear to you that Bo was very drunk, the way his words slurred out of his mouth and you could almost hear that stupid grin you knew he had slapped across his face. You knew that he’d gone out earlier but weren’t aware that it was to get drunk by himself, it frustrated you that he hadn’t said any of this to you before driving off and leaving you at the house by yourself. “Your brother must have left it behind when he went back to his cabin. Where are you? It’s 1 in the morning.” You tried your best not to let your frustration seep into your voice; you knew it would only start an argument.

“ _Awwww…_ _are you missin’ me baby?_ You missin’ your big bad Bo?” The mechanic chuckled down the phone. “ _I know you are~_ how ‘bout you do your pumpkin a favour an’ come pick him up from Clancy’s? I can’t see straight so it ain’t safe for me t’ drive all the way home to my honey bun.”

Resisting the urge to groan you instead opted for rolling your eyes at the drunken mechanics pet names and request. You knew where the bar was, he’d taken you there before, but you still felt reluctant to drive all the way out there by yourself. “Fine. I’ll come and get you, but please don’t throw up in the truck, and I’m gonna have to borrow Vincent’s since you never fixed my car.” Speaking somewhat through gritted teeth you decided that you’d rather get Bo’s drunken ass home than have him wondering around the highway at night, alone. You heard Bo cheer and thank you multiple times, spewing compliment after compliment at you. It almost makes up for him disappearing on you to get drunk. Almost.

“Oh and _babydoll~_ ” Bo teases in a sing-song voice that you had never heard before. “I fucking love you.”

It had caught you off guard, that declaration of love, he’d never said it to you before and for a moment you didn’t know what to say. Your cheeks burned and suddenly you felt like an anxious teenager again. “Hang up and tell me this when you’re sober.” Was all you could muster as you breathed out. You hadn’t even realised that you were holding your breath.

“Okay pumpkin… I will.” Bo sounded upset, his last word ending with a defeated sigh. You could almost feel him sinking into his seat and sulking and you felt terrible for it. “No ‘love you too’ back?”

“I love you too, Bo.” You smiled before hanging up the phone and grabbing Vincent’s keys off the hook. That night you would forgive Bo, let him crawl into his bed and pass out, but come the morning, you were ready and waiting with pots and pans to wake his hung-over ass up.


	2. Corvo Attano x The Outsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second short requested and based from the prompt “you make me feel alive. for the first time ever, i feel like i can breathe”

A gentle wind breezed past the two men as they looked out at the rolling waves of the ocean, the smell of the ocean and salt almost covering the stench of rotting flesh and blood coming from the numerous whale corpses that boats dragged in from the seas. After living as a human for the past couple months, The Outsider had grown used to the smells of Dunwall so he hardly noticed the smell, although on some nights he would catch wafts of the rotting flesh come in through the windows. The old God sighed contently, relaxing his frame by leaning against the older man. He felt the others body tense for a moment as his guard raised out of habit but a gentle nudge from The Outsider let him lower it back down.

“Oh my dear Corvo, just like you, it seems your habits are hard to kill.” He held a soft smile as he spoke, he had come to like smiling and grinning and all those sorts of various human expressions of joy, it felt warm and he had spent too long being cold.

A chuckled came from the old assassin, his elbow playfully, yet carefully jabbing his smaller companion to which the smaller man let out a sound of displeasure and scowled as he was made to stand once more. Finding the old Gods’ complaints amusing, Corvo couldn’t help but smile to himself. It was almost funny that the deity that had once plagued his and his daughters dreams, gifted many with powers beyond their imaginations and combatted an entire organisation out to rid the world of him would end up there, by his side, whining like a little brat.

“You’re not exactly the easiest to kill yourself, you know.” Extending his arm out, the assassin invited the old God to his side again, apologetic for ruining the mans’ moment of peace. Of course, The Outsider took the offer but the moment his hands touched the rails Corvo pinned him against them, his arms on either side of the smaller man and his head resting on the others shoulder. He could feel the old Gods’ body shudder as Corvos’ breath ran hot against his neck, how humorous that a being that was once so powerful could be made weak by the smallest of things, but then, he had been much the same with Jessamine.

“You’ve been hiding in the shadows for thousands of years, untouchable in The Void, the only weapon that could even harm you, a mere myth. No, my habits and me may be hard to kill, but you…” Pulling his head away Corvo rolled it over to the old Gods’ other shoulder, resting it with his lips dangerously close to the others ear. He felt The Outsider shudder again, so he wrapped his arms around the smaller mans frame, holding him tight against his own frame, but not too tight. “ _you’re something else entirely, Outsider._ ”

Still having not adapted to the strong emotions that humans carried The Outsider found himself flushed with feelings that he did not know how to handle. His face was burning hot, cheeks vibrant red against his pale skin and deep ache in his heart that he didn’t understand nor comprehend. Was the assassin acting out some form of torture or was this some way in which humans would tease each other? He did not know. The desire to run away and hide was conflicted with his want to stay in the mans arms and without the calm of The Void in his mind to wash it all away The Outsider was at a loss.

“Corvo, why are you doing this to me? I do not see the point in this…ah…whatever this is you are doing.” Focused, The Outsider kept his voice calm despite the chaos that was the rest of him, his eyes concentrated on the ocean’s waves, the patterns in the water distracted his flustered mind.

Taken back by The Outsiders flat response, Corvo released his arms from around the mans frame, positioned himself upright and stepped back to be at the others side similar to how he was before. “Have my actions upset you Outsider?” There was concern in both his voice and his expression, his brows furrowed causing creases on his forehead. He tentatively placed a hand on the others shoulder.

The Outsider, eyes still staring out into the vast waters of the ocean, shook his head slowly. Corvo was waiting for an answer but he didn’t know if he had an answer to give, his mind was still racing from being pressed so close against the assassin and having the words spoken only to him like that. Would the answer he give then still be the same answer by the next day or would he be answering only in the moment? Humans were such complicated things, eons of watching and guiding them had taught him that, but even after all that time he still couldn’t wrap his head around them. He had become human in body yet when it came to behaviour and emotion, he was still alien to it all. Perhaps his time with Corvo could help him to understand what it was to be human and what it is to live as one.

“My dear Corvo, I have come to feel a great many things since the beginning of my time here with you, some which I had never thought I would feel again. My existence in The Void numbed me to a lot that makes one human, but I am happy that with you, I am able to start feeling these things again. I am able to become wholly human again. Corvo…” The Outsider stopped. His eyes fell to the floor and he sighed, turning his head to look at the older man, his emerald eyes meeting with the dark, tired eyes of the assassin. Unable to find the words The Outsider frowned; his eyebrows knitted together in frustration as he knew what he wanted to say but yet the words avoided him.

“Outsider, what is it that-”

“You make me feel alive Corvo.” The old God interrupted, turning the rest of his body round to face the assassin. “For the first time ever, I feel like I can breathe and that is all because of you my dear Corvo. I am not so much upset as I am overwhelmed by new things I am feeling when I am around you and your actions just now have only cemented that. I am yet to wholly understand what it is I feel but I know that what it is, is good, and that you are responsible for it, Corvo. You make it worthwhile to be human.”


	3. Billy Loomis x Stu Macher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic based from the prompt 'So it's a date?' 'Nope. Not a date'

“So it’s a date?” Stu beamed as he rested his arms on his friend’s shoulders, leaning against the curve of the smaller teens back, a huge grin spread across his face.

Billy jerked his shoulders and slid out from under Stu with a grunt, he was not in the mood for Stu’s games as him and Sydney had fought earlier in the day and left Billy in a foul mood. “Nope. Not a date. We are _murdering_ someone Stu. How, in your fucking brain, is that a date?!” The teens hands gestured and shook as he spoke, exaggerating the anger his voice and face were already expressing. His eyes stared daggers towards his friend as he dared Stu to reply.

Completely missing Billy’s threatening body language or purposely choosing to ignore it, the taller teen stepped back and leant against the counter, chewing on the nails of one hand whilst resting his elbow on the other. “Well… it’s just you and me… we’re dressing up and doing a special activity together, something you wouldn’t do with just _anyone…_ It’s kind of a date if you think about it. And it might as well be a date considering Syd sure doesn’t put out.” Trying to hold back the urge to laugh, Stu covered his mouth with his hand, his face going red as he tried to keep himself somewhat serious in order to continue winding up his best friend.

A blood vessel burst in Billy’s head as his anger reached a peak and he flipped his lid, turning his back to Stu and flinging anything that was once on the kitchen table across the floor. Plates, bowls, cups, and paper all went crashing the ground in a crescendo of noise, what didn’t break upon impact, Billy smashed with his feet in a flurry of stamps or was picked up and thrown at the wall. Breathing heavily, the teen glared at his friend, placing his hands inches from Stu’s face, his fingers threatening to wrap themselves around the teens throat or press into his eye sockets.

Had it not been for how vital Stu was for Billy’s plan he would have seriously considered killing him there and then, or at least seriously injuring him. But alas, he didn’t have time to find someone else he could trust who just so happened to also be rich and live in a house big enough to pull off his grand finale. No, Stu was irreplaceable, so Billy had to grit his teeth and resist the screaming urge to unleash his rage out on the teen. Pulling himself away from Stu, Billy stormed out of the kitchen to let his rage out on the far more resilient lounge furniture, punching the wall on his way out.

Releasing the breath he didn’t realise he had held, Stu slumped forward and ran his hand over his face. He could hear Billy raging in the next room and knew that it was best to just let him get it out of his system instead of interfering and risk getting hurt. He had learned that lesson after ending up in hospital needing stitches after Billy had flipped out with Stu trying to calm him down and getting a glass bottle thrown at his head. Of course, Stu hated seeing Billy so angry, he always ended up hurting himself or getting in trouble. It wasn’t Billy’s fault that he got so angry, he had a lot of issues with his anger and his mum walking out on him and his father becoming withdrawn only made Billy worse. Stu wanted to help his best friend but was at a loss for what he could do.

Sighing to himself, Stu knelt down and began to pick up the pieces of smashed glass and crockery off the floor, pricking his fingers multiple times on the shards. Tiny beads of blood began to form on his fingers, Stu was almost certain that he’d gotten some of the glass stuck in the cuts. Stu hissed at the pain, trying his best to power through and pick up a many of the bigger pieces up as possible before he could sweep up the rest. It wasn’t much, but it would save Billy from getting screamed at by his dad when he got back from work, whenever he got back. He wasn’t totally keyed into the intricacies of Billy’s relationship with his father, but he knew it was strained to say the least, Billy still resented his father for cheating on his mother with Sydney’s mum.

After some time of carefully picking up the mess that Billy had made, Stu had managed to clear up the majority of the mess and although there was still a lot of shards still strewn across the floor, the pieces were small enough for him to sweep up with a broom. His fingers and hands were covered in cut and grazes from his clean-up with most of them being deep enough to draw blood. The teen considered trying to find plasters to cover up some of the injuries but figured that he’d need more than one pack could supply, his second idea being to wrap both his hands up in bandages like a mummy and, whilst amusing, it wasn’t very practical and he’d need Billy’s help wrapping his second hand up.

Having burnt himself out, Billy trudged back into the kitchen, his arms hanging loosely by his sides, knuckles bruised and bloody from having lashed out at anything and everything. Looking for Stu to take care of his injuries, he stopped in the doorframe when he saw the very person he was looking for tending to his own injuries via washing the blood off by the sink, letting out small yelps whenever a new cut met cold water. “What the hell happened to you?”

Stu turned his head to see Billy leant against the doorframe that he had previously punched, from what the taller teen could tell, the rage fit had come to its end and his friend had calmed down. “I was picking the glass and stuff off the floor, cut my fingers up pretty bad. What happened to you?” He already knew the answer as it wasn’t the first time he’d seen Billy lose his temper and he was pretty sure that it wouldn’t be the last. Judging by the injuries on Billy’s hands, Stu knew that he’d have to find some ice and save any bandages for his friend as although his hands were covered in cuts, Billy’s were in a worse state, already starting to swell.

“What do _you_ think? Don’t play dumb Stu, I know you’re smarter than that.” Biting his tongue after speaking, he regretted being such a dick towards the only person who would help him. With his tail between his legs, Billy moved to stand by Stu and offered up his damaged hands ashamedly. “I’m… sorry Stu. You didn’t have to clean up my mess but thank you for doing it anyway. Are your hands okay?”

“Well, they’re still attached.” Rinsing the last of the blood off, Stu gave his friend a wet thumbs up, flicking water at him in the process. He snickered as the smaller teen wiped the water off his face, staring Stu down as he put his own hands in the water. Taking a cloth to the Billy’s wounds, Stu carefully cleaned them with the cold water, apologising every time Billy winced in pain. “And don’t worry about it Billy, I know that you can’t help it. Next time though, could you not smash cups, the glass is a pain to clear up.”

It took time to clean and tend to Billy’s wounds as each time anything touched his knuckles, he would yank his hands away with a hiss, Stu rolling his eyes and pulling his friends hands back under the water. Once cleaned and dried, Billy’s hands were wrapped up in bandages and the two of them crashed onto the sofa, calling for a takeout delivery that they could gorge on whilst watching a horror film together.

“Stu?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for everything.”

“Don’t worry about it, babe. You’re a mess, but you’re my mess.”

“I’m not your babe yet, Macher. I require at least one more murder assist before I’ll even consider going on that date with you.”

_“Wanna kill someone tonight then?”_


	4. Bo Sinclair x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mix of two different prompts as the user sent two at the same time. I put them together and made my response longer than usual.
> 
> Also, my Tumblr name is the same as my AO3, GooreyGuts, so requests can be sent there if and when anyone has any.

You’d never been the type to leave bars with a stranger but you’d seen the guy around a few times before and even spoken to him on occasion so when he’d started making passes and flirting with you, you didn’t exactly turn him down. He’d smirked at you when you paid your tab for the night and walked out with his arm around you, keeping you right by his side as he guided you towards his truck. Had you been a city dweller you might have been put off or made uncomfortable by the smooth talking country boy taking you to his truck but you had family who were rural and trucks like his were basically a necessity. You remember he had spoken about living in a small town and having to travel around a lot to rescue folks whose vehicles had broken down, often having to tow them back to his garage for repairs. He seemed to be pretty modest guy and had a way of speaking that made you melt.

The mechanic leant against the roof of his truck, spinning the trucks keys on his finger, making sure to get a good, long, look of you. Mentally, he was undressing you and thinking of all the things he could do to you; he bit his lip in anticipation, forcing his mind elsewhere before he got himself excited.

“So, where we heading darlin’? My place is a little out the way, but I know a motel ‘round here that ain’t completely roach infested.” With a chuckle and a wink, he caught his keys mid-spin, looking to you for a response as he clicked a button and unlocked his truck, eyes still locked on you. “That is, unless you changed your mind and jus’ wanna go home. I ain’t gonna force you to come with me tonight sugar, but my offer’s there if you feel like havin’ a little fun.”

Even though the option to call it quits and go home early was there, you did not even consider it. You were going to spend the night with the big, stupidly handsome and charming mechanic, Bo. A moment was taken to consider the other options, your place or a motel, neither were particularly appealing choices, so it would be down to choosing the lesser of two evils, the motel. It is not that you didn’t trust the guy; you just didn’t want him knowing where you lived. Too many horror stories and nights watching crime dramas had made you uncomfortable with sharing your address with people you didn’t know on the rare off-chance that they were secretly planning on stalking or killing you.

“The motel sounds good. I wasn’t planning on, uh, having guests tonight so it’s kind of a disaster zone at my place and I’m not too sure that I want you to see that side of me yet.” Rubbing the side of your neck, you broke eye contact and let out a half laugh, a little embarrassed at having admitted to living in mess. Not the best impression to make on the guy you were planning on sleeping with but he just seemed to laugh it off and talk about the mess his brother makes, comparing him to a stampede of cattle trampling through the house every time he cleans. As the two of you climbed into the truck and reversed out into the road you asked about Bo’s brother, noting to yourself that you hadn’t recalled him mentioning having a brother before.

The drive wasn’t too long, about 20 minutes or so, and the motel Bo pulled up at actually didn’t look too bad, probably one of the nicer ones you had been to. Bo had gotten out ahead to get a room for the night, leaving you waiting by his truck, trying your best to not look like a hooker. Time seemed to drag as you waited for Bo to pay for the room and you found yourself feeling anxious over having to wait around so you tore yourself away from the truck and idly headed towards the reception, reaching it just as Bo stepped out, the two of you bumping into each other.

Out of instinct, and not knowing that it was Bo, you blurt out a ‘sorry’ and go to move out of the way, internally shaming yourself for not having seen him before smacking straight into him. You didn’t have the chance to move however, Bo had already put himself in a position where he had you caught between the building and him, his palm pressed against the wall, blocking that side off with his arm as the barrier. He had you right where he wanted you and his dominating, albeit somewhat dangerous, aura only had you wanting him more. Biting your lip, a small whine slipped out from your mouth when you made eye contact with the mechanic and saw the lust in his eyes, it made your lower regions throb, turning your legs to jelly.

Arching an eyebrow at your whine, Bo leaned in closer to you, his breath lightly tousling your hair. You swore that you could feel the difference in air flow with each change of his expression and when he lowered his head closer to your face, you let out a small whimper as his warm breath hit your neck. You went to bite your lip again but a finger on you lip stopped you. “Bite your lip one more time, I dare you.” His voice was low and husky, daring you to do it just so he could punish you for it. He was living for every reaction you gave him, feeding off it and wanting more from you just to fuel his own arousal.

Wanting to see exactly what the mechanic would do; you called his bluff. Staring into to his eyes with a bratty grin, you curled you lip over your lower teeth and bit down on the flesh, slowly letting your lip free itself whilst you continued to hold eye contact. “What are you gonna to do about it, stud.” You watched his expression change, his eyes thinning as his jaw slacked enough for you to see his tongue run along his teeth, curling the corner of his lips into a crooked half-smile.

With nothing more than a short snort as warning, Bo slid a small step away from you before lunging forward again, grabbing you by your waist and throwing you over his shoulder as if you weighed nothing. Unsure if this was a joke or not, you wiggled and squirmed in a vain attempt to get off him but he had surprising strength and was easily able to keep you in place, breathing a smile as his fiddled with the keys to unlock the door to the room he’d paid for. Keeping you tightly in place whilst he shut and locked the door, he scoped the room out briefly, finding it to be much the same as previous times he’d been to the motel.

It didn’t take much effort to throw you onto the bed, even less to pin you to it by your wrists, in fact, he only needed one hand to hold both your arms in place. His other hand was cupping the side of your face, the fingertips just brushing against your hairline, his thumb stroking your cheek. Breath heavy, he had already spread your legs apart by how he had pinned you down and by using his own legs to keep yours apart, his groin was dangerously close to yours and after daring a look you could see that he was already getting hard. Pressing his body against yours you could feel his breath against your skin again and it sent shivers down your back and to your groin, that same little whimper escaping your lips.

Looking at Bo with a mix of desire and fear, your eyes pleaded with him. Pleaded for both freedom from his grip and for him to have his hands all over you, maybe his tongue too. You were scared and horny, so you didn’t know quite what you wanted but you knew that whatever it was, you really wanted it. “Please……” Was all you were able to say, your voice shaking with a slight whimper, hips bucking on impulse and rubbing against Bo’s erection, sending sparks through your crotch. You let out a gasp at the sensation, desiring nothing more than to grind up against Bo and pleasure yourself against him or maybe, let him pleasure you. You couldn’t think straight, sense and reason had abandoned you in favour of horny brain.

Straightening his back, Bo looked down at you with a smug half-smile. He raised you up from the mattress by your arms, shifting his own position so that he had you straddling him, your wrists temporarily released whilst he manoeuvred them to be held behind your back instead. It showed off your chest nicely. “Please what, babydoll?” He teased, grabbing your hips with one hand and sinking his fingers into the soft flesh, licking his lips hungrily. It was taking an ungodly amount of restraint on his part to not just say ‘fuck it’ and tear off your clothes, fucking you senseless into the mattress. The waiting was torture and his trousers felt so tight and uncomfortable against his throbbing, erect cock but he wanted to hear you beg for him first. He wanted you to want him more than anything else in the world and devote yourself to being his and his alone, even if it was just for the night. Long-term relationships don’t tend to work out when you’re a sadistic, murdering psychopath who enjoys peoples suffering almost as much as he enjoys filling them with his cum.

“Please fuck me…” You swallowed your pride and pleaded with him, wrapping your legs around his waist as you tried to shuffle close enough to him to grind yourself against his bulge but the hand on your hips prevented you from going anywhere. Whining when he stopped you from pleasuring yourself, you instead threw your head forward, forcing your lips against his, catching him by surprise, though only for a moment.

Taking his hand off your thigh he grabbed your face, pursing your lips as he squeezed and pushed you away. “Aww honey, you really that desperate for a piece a’ Bo? Never had you down for being the type to play along so easily but I suppose little whores like you will do anythin’ to have a dick in ya’.” Lightly biting his lips, there was a moment where you thought that he was being serious about calling you a whore but when you felt his tongue lick slowly up your neck and then his teeth grazing your ear lobe you stopped questioning him. Not deeming it necessary to hold them anymore, Bo released his grip on your wrists, his new interest being your hair, tangling his fingers in your locks before yanking on them and pressing his lips to yours in a hard kiss.

Had you not already been heavily turned on and aroused, Bo’s lips against yours with tongues meeting in between would have done it for you. Your movements were controlled by him, every time you pulled away for a second to breathe, he was there pushing you back to him, pressing as much of his body as possible against yours. Much to your delight this also meant that you were able to grind against him and him against you, your kisses becoming sloppy as you were moaning at every opportunity, your body begging for more than just clothed grinding.

When you were finally granted your wish you had little time to think before Bo had you pinned to the mattress again, tearing the clothing off your body, his hands and lips smothering the areas where the material had once been. It was like he could hardly control himself from wanting to claim every part of you and you loved it. His rough hands cupping and grasping at whatever flesh they could whilst his lips and tongue tasted all that you had to offer, his teeth leaves marks on your skin that you get yourself off to tomorrow night when you were alone. The sensations were so intoxicating and dizzying that it wasn’t until you felt him inside you did you realise that he had been prepping you the whole time, your body in shock for a moment before relaxing into the pleasure of his thrusts. Starting slow to let you adjust to his size, his rhythmic thrusting preparing you for when he went harder and deeper, knocking the breath out of you when he did.

Bo tested your limits, seeing how hard you’d let him go, how deeply he could thrust into you, forcing his hand over your mouth when you got too loud, finding pleasure in watching your eyes roll and scrunch up as you tried to hold yourself back from moaning but you always fell weak and just moaned and whimpered from behind his hand. He’d fucked many people before but there was just something about the way you moaned and squirmed under him whilst begging him for more, praise and thank you’s spilling from your lips when he gave you what wanted. If given the chance he’d fuck you for hours until you were nothing but a cum covered mess on the floor. He briefly considered smuggling you back to Ambrose when you’d fallen asleep but decided against it, knowing that people saw you leave with him that night making him an instant suspect. When he was less distracted he’d think it over again but until then he took pleasure in fucking you hard into the bed. You finally hitting your climax only to then become Bo’s cock sleeve until he reached his own climax, filling you with his hot seed, thrusting deep into your sweat coated body.

You couldn’t remember at what point you’d fallen asleep as after a couple more rounds you were completely lost in a post-climax haze. You vaguely remembered Bo carrying you to the bathroom to help you with cleaning up but after that it was a blur, the only thing your mind had focused on was his face and the way his skin had felt against yours when he’d let you fall asleep in his arms. He wasn’t there by the time you’d woken up, with a guy like Bo it was to be expected, his type rarely hang around once they were done with you. Expected though his absence was, you did wish that he’d stayed longer but that’s how one night stands work. It’s one night. Sighing you rolled over to check the time and found that was a bottle of water on the bed-side table with a note left underneath it. The page had been torn out of a small notebook of sorts and despite the paper being lined, the writing was messy and didn’t exactly stay on the guidelines.

It read:

Hey babydoll, sorry I had to leave early to check on my brother back home, he worries when I’m out overnight. I had fun last night, you were a real ride, sugar. Room’s already paid for so sleep in as much as you want, you’re gonna need it after what you did. If you’re ever around the area again and want another go around, you know where to find me. I’d be more than happy to see you again.

Safe ride home,

Bo.

Smiling softly you carefully folded up the paper and put it back on the table, rolling onto your back and staring up at the ceiling, deciding on whether you would return to the bar again. You would. You’d wait a little while though, play it cool, not wanting to appear clingy to a guy you don’t really know very well. You would spend another night with him, you knew that much, maybe a couple more after that if he was into that and maybe get a relationship out of it if you were really lucky. You hoped that you’d be lucky.


End file.
